geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Tropic
'Planet Tropic' The blue-green planet of The Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy. It stands currently as the third planet in the System, sharing a similar orbital path to that of Earth and Mobius. These terrestrial three are the only planets that house life in this particular System. 'History' Created over 4.8 billion years after the birth of the Universe, a young Tropic began to sprout life shortly after it was bombarded with bacteria infested comets and meteors that had crash landed into its newly forming oceans. Because of the invasion a few billion years later, the bacteria never developed farther than the plant and algae stage of evolution and thus, never truly had a native race. Paradisial by appearance, the Planet's appeal had drawn in three kinds of core species for inhabiting: the Koko , the Humans , and the Aeonimbic . Outnumbering the others by mere thousands, the Koko were the first to land on the clean world, claiming it to be theirs, since they left their previously unlivable world. The Humans, second to land, decided to fight for the globe, regardless that the planet was huge in it's own right. (Roughly, it is mass and equatorial radius just exceeding it's neighboring planets by a few kilograms/meters.) The First World War Lasting Time: 0 - 98 years The struggle for the world began, as all three parties quickly began to destroy one another for complete domination. The Assimilation Lasting Time: 99 - 1,300 years Upon the end of the First World War, the dominant species that remained largely intact had constructed a Peace Treaty that would unite all three major species and divide the planet up racially. The Great Collection Lasting Time: 1,301 - 1,500 years As dangerously curious as the Humans were to discover new things and explore beyond their boundaries, several units of Humankind had developed a powerful system to capture and study other intelligent life from other planets, specifically Earth and Mobius. The Second World War Lasting Time: 1,501 - 2,024 years The Holocaust of the Collection began quickly after the Humans refused to shut down their special project. The Feed (the name of the surviving rebellious Collection) were lucky to have been as strategic and strong as they were, otherwise they would have not successfully assassinated both Koko Leader Veaj On Ube and Human Leader Ichu Ienreda. Aftermath & The Present Lasting Time: 2,025 - 4,907 years Since the abolishment of the Great Collection Project and the ending of the Second World War, Tropic has been slowly reforming its planet-wide alliances. As the planet continues to build, many have not soon forgotten what their ancestors had gone through and consistently use their failures as a reminder to work towards global peace and tranquility. Geography, Geology and Composition Tropic is a rocky, terrestrial planet that hosts a core, an inner mantle, an outer mantle, and a lithosphere. The core is made completely of molten white substance known today as Chemical Chaos. This liquified form of energy is riddled with special properties to sustain life, maintain magnetic forcefield and ozone, and move the tectonic plates across the mantle's top while simultaneously providing heat. It is believed that this chemical helped kickstart the plant life that covers almost every inch of the planet's lithosphere, but also may have influenced it from getting past this stage in evolution. Every 1,000 years since formation, the planet must release a vast amount of chemical from its core because of the immense pressure that it undergoes after so many revolutions around the Sun (shaken up, similar to carbonation in beverages). Beneficial to the planet itself, as it prevents it from crumbling and exploding under this pressure, the "cleansing" of the plant life renews oxygen, provides great nutrition, and reverses most unhealthy atmospheric conditions. Ever since the invasion, however, many have not understood this and have tried to halt or push back the eruption, as it can be very destructive to non-native life and causes many natural disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis and rockslides. It is now tradition that 50 years before each new millenium, an international call to come up to a safe reserve in a space station is implemented to ensure the longevity of all the alien species that live on the world. When the Chaos Millenium ends, 50-75 years later, citizens can return home and rebuild what was lost. 'The Name and Etymology' Tropic got its name from its glorious green atmosphere, suited best for the strange, beautiful plants and botanical life that inhabited the world before any mammalian/reptilian/bird/amphibian/etc. dominated its surface. Because the Koko language contains mostly "k" and "c" sounds in the clicks and rattles of their speech, the name is pronounced, "Trr-ah-PIK", rolling the "r"'s and ending with an emphasized "pick" sound. This form, however is only pronounced by natives and non-Earth/Human speaking Tropicans. 'Inhabitants and Population' The Koko/Koko Army : The bird aliens of the Planet, and the most powerful milita force in the world. The Koko and its several sub-species range in height, weight, and feather count, as they are all gifted with long, agile legs and intelligent, large brains. This species is capable of speech, forming a combination language with the Humans called "Kokoumane" during the halt of fighting in prehistoric times. This species has lived on for millenia, evolving up to 7 different subspecies, mixing their own kind with Humans, and other beings to attain new advantages. *''Kokuman'' (A breed of Koko and Human. Obtains humanoid form and skin variety.) *''Kokobian'' (A breed of Koko and Mobian. Obtains fur and feather combination depending on species as well as key abilities of the parent species.) *''Kokimbic'' (A breed of Koko and Aeonimbic. Obtains supernatural abilities and angelic forms, as well as better flight stamina or extra wings.) *''Flightless Koko'' (Similar to Earth's Ostritch. Cannot fly under any circumstances, but gifted with powerful legs and interchangable knee positions. Lowered life span due to early crippling disease.) *''Swimming Koko'' (Not gilled. Has webbed feet, much like the Duck or Goose found on Earth.) *''Monster Koko'' (Bred with anything other than afore mentioned species. Usually results in unwanted appearances and diseases, but gains one ability that outranks any other in their specified sub-specie.) *''Koptilian'' (A breed of Koko and Reptile. Rare. Obtains scales, longer tails, adhesive feet/wings, and possible scenting toungues.) The Humans : A very similar, but not exactly the same as the species found on Planet Earth. This variation of Human is more intelligent, capable of having stronger memories and slightly larger brains (and a larger head as an effect of this extraordinary growth). Bone, muscle and tissue structure is also slightly adjusted to fit the planet's environment depending on location. This species is also capable of speech. The Aeonimbic : Often classified as "angelic" or "avian" in relation, this now rare species is intelligent, powerful, but typically pacifistic. Although it is hardly seen in Tropic's present, the species is not entirely extinct or all that endangered. The Mobians : Brought over during the Great Collection period, Mobians have been a huge part in developing Tropican ideologies and helped greatly during the Second World War. Currently, Mobians are treated with great honor and respect as if it were an initial invader four thousand years ago. Other: Any other sentient creature (that is not solely botanical) on Tropic was likely to be gathered up along with many other species during the Great Collection. Planets that were invaded include: Earth, Mobius... 'Alliances and Enemies' Mobius Earth Conger Fee X-17 'Continents and Regions' Cornucopia: The United States equivalent on Planet Tropic. Originally inpsired by Earth's government system and republic, Cornucopia represents the core of many adventures that take place on the planet, as many characters come from this continent/country combination. Gadgetria: The Eurasian equivalent on Planet Tropic. Also home to a Parliamnet system, Gadgetria is the most technologically advanced of all continents on the planet. Its powerful economy and trading system with all other landmasses make it not only wealthy, but gives it much priority when representing the planet as a whole. It holds mass authority to the others due to its control and size, (roughly the size of Russia and Asia combined), and is the largest Military force of the planet. Everything and anything happens here, especially the rapid birth of extremely talented prodigy children, making it also the most impressively intelligent country on the planet. Unfortunately, it has a very low tolerance for overpopulation and immigration, and population control is regulated very strictly. Gardenia: The European equivalent on Planet Tropic. Gardenia is located southwest of Phoenix, as it shares a plate with the continent; this makes it extremely vulnerable to volcanoes and tsunamis, but extremely valuable farmland and living space. With a great Naval force, the floral-shaped landmass is by far the most calm of the six continents, having both a steady Parliament and a President for a government system. It mimics checks and balances between the two, administering its laws and foundations fairly (leaning more towards a democracy). It is also a massive tourist site to all kinds of species, being the most Tropical and beautiful of all the coveted equator lands. Vegetaria: The Asian equivalent on Planet Tropic. Phoenix: The African/South American equivalent on Planet Tropic. Crystopoli: The Antartic equivalent on Planet Tropic. 'People and Places of Interest' House of Tropic House of Pain (Universe/RP Relative) Gray Residence of Cornucopia Category:Planets